


One Shot

by AfroParadise



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Corey seems nervous before the hit. Alex reminds her they only need one shot to make it big.





	One Shot

-¿Lo has pasado bien, entonces? ¿Pese a todo el rollo en el restaurante?

-Que tonterías dices. Claro que lo he pasado bien.-Alex se quitó un mechón de pelo de delante del ojo- Y supongo que un asado carbonizado es una buena excusa para una cita horrible.

-Espera.. ¿Una cita?

Un silencio pesado llenó el ambiente.

-Sí, Corey, cuando una chica te coge del brazo y se sienta delante de ti en un restaurante caro, suele ser porque es una cita. Densa, que eres densa.

Corey se metió las manos en los bolsillos, con aspecto pensativo. Pateó una piedrecita calle abajo.

-Eres la persona más desagradable que conozco.-Resopló- ¿Quieres que bajemos a la playa? Parece que hay buena temperatura.

Alex no respondió, solamente se apegó más al brazo de la que hasta ahora era solo una amiga. Conseguir que Corey se diese cuenta de que el resto de la humanidad tiene sentimientos más allá de la autoconservación era un reto insuperable, así que se estaba comportando de forma que sus intenciones pudieran quedar claras incluso para la mujer de la horchata en las vena. Aún así, no pudo sino decepcionarse cuando su acompañante se presentó a la cena con una camiseta de Pantera, una chaqueta de baseball y unos tejanos.

La noche era calurosa, pero la brisa marina rebajaba la sensación térmica. Las dos muchachas paseaban en silencio bajo el cielo estrellado. Corey parecía más pensativa que de costumbre, hasta que sugirió que se sentaran a mirar el mar.

-¿Estás segura de lo de mañana?

-¿Lo de mañana?

-Veinte de Diciembre, ¿No? Es lo que habiamos hablado.

Alex suspiró pesadamente.

-Corey, de verdad que no me apetece hablar de eso ahora mism-

-No habeis preparado una mierda, el plan es el mismo de siempre, eso va a ser peligroso, y podrias acabar herid-... alguno podría acabar herido.

Resopla, visiblmente molesta. Cuanto más intenta convencer al grupo de que están a punto de hacer algo estúpido, menos caso le hacen.

-Va a ser Honolulu otra vez, y lo sabes.

De nuevo, silencio. Las palabras de Corey habían sido elegidas cuidadosamente para que Alex recordara, y habían sido cruelmente efectivas. Le hubiera gustado echarle en cara a la morena que nadie le estaba obligando a hacerlo, pero ambas sabían que aquello no era cierto, que tenían un destino manfiesto que las obligaba a hacer lo que sabían que era correcto, aunque no les gustara.

-Oye, mira, todo va a ir bien, ¿Vale? Ha ido bien siempre, incluso hemos salido en televisión. Tenemos posibilidades, Corey, somos buenos en lo que hacemos.

Corey se frota un ojo. Alex juraría que se estaba limpiando una lágrima, pero realmente no consiguió verlo y aunque lo preguntara no recibiría una respesta sincera.

-¿Por qué hoy, entonces?

-¿Hm?

-¿Por qué me has dicho que si quería... una cena juntas?

Alex sonrió, satisfecha. Corey siempre había sido muy perceptiva, y ya contaba con que se diese cuenta de que, efectivamente, tenía miedo. Se encogió, subiendiendo las rodillas hasta su barbilla y mirando el cielo.

-Solo una oportunidad.

Una estrella fugaz cayó, brillando por encima del resto de cuerpos celestes durante unos breves instantes.

-Una posibilidad entre un millón es lo único que necesitaba. La tenía, la cogí y ha funcionado. Y mañana tenemos otra, Corey. Y después... bueno, supongo que se acabó. Sé que no te gusta dejar cabos sin atar, así que hubiera ido cruel que no se resolviera lo nuestro, ¿No crees?

-Creo que definitivamente eres la persona más desagradable que conozco, Alex. Con diferencia.

Alex fingió una cara de no haber roto un plato nunca.

-¿Ah? ¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

-No puedes decirme eso cuando sabes que lo nuestro acaba de empezar.


End file.
